Jealousy Days
by roshi-xx
Summary: Draco gets immensely jealous and makes Harry his own, in his own special way… Sneaky!Hermione, Bored!Ron, Jealous!Draco, Snogged!Harry…
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy Days

**Disclaimer:** I own no one… apart from the whacked up plot :D

**Summary: **Draco get's immensely jealous and makes Harry his own, in his own special way… Sneaky!Hermione, Bored!Ron, Jealous!Draco, Snogged!Harry… all in a day's work guys...

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry, slight Ron/Hermione

**Completed:** Er… no… I don't think so… Wait until next week when I get bored at work and become inspired by random Pharmacy objects!

**  
**

After a very long winded prefect meeting, Head-girl, Hermione Granger, much to the surprise of _everyone_ in the room legged it out of the stuffy room calling over her shoulder, "See you all tomorrow, 5 O'clock, don't be late!" then carried on sprinting.

The rest of the room sat in a shocked silence.

"Ahem… as Ms Granger wonderfully pointed out, see you tomorrow… Adieu, have a good night children!" Professor Dumbledore spoke then vanished through a door which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Hermione Granger's partner in catching crime, Head boy Draco Malfoy sat with his ankle crossed over his knee, casually wondering what had 'The Mudblood' anxiously running out of the room… even though she was usually the last.

After five years of constant bickering, snarling and two great punches (another from delivered by girl in their 6th year), both the current heads decided it was time to give up petty fights, much to the disappointment of Hermione's two best friends.

Though they were very close, they _still _used the names the called each other in their previous years, they were only used as words of endearment of course.

Draco pondered their friendship as he headed after the slim girl where she stood, he back pressed against the stone wall, occasionally peeping around the corner where their shared head dorms were.

Draco rolled his eyes at her freakish behaviour and walked up to stand beside her.

"Stupid know-it-all, all of those books have finally _fucked_ up your massive brain" he said solemnly shaking his head, tutting and looking her at her critically as if checking for any signs of insanity.

Hermione smiled at the blond and beckoned him closer to her with a crooked finger, she leaned closer to him and indicated that he should as well. Draco looked a bit grossed out at the closeness but indulged in her idea.

"What. The _fuck_. Are you _doing _'mione?" he asked

"Listen…" she whispered back into his ear.

Draco looked at her in confusion and then glanced around the corner to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley slumped at opposite sides of each other, both leaning on the wall heavily.

Ron sighed deeply, looking up from his _very_ muddy trainers Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly. Ron sighed again and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell her!"

Ron looked up in confusion.

"What Har?"

"_Tell her!_" he repeated.

Ron sighed depressively.

"Merlin Ron! Stop it! Suck it up! Be a man and blurt it out!" He said impatiently at his best friend who was currently getting on his last nerve.

Harry _hated_ it when Ron got all thoughtful and stuff. When Ron was thinking, it was quiet, and when it's quiet, it means Harry has to think. Thinking wasn't something Harry did_ not_ want to do at that particular moment of time.

"Shut it Harry!" Ron snapped back, bringing Harry back to reality. "What about _you_ then! Why don't you tell that blond _shit_ you like, that you fancy 'is pants off! Don't you fucking lecture me about love!"

Harry sighed heavily, unconsciously copying his friends earlier actions, he thunked his head back against the wall. Apparently he had a whole lot of thinking to do…

Draco's eyes widened dramatically as he looked at Hermione for confirmation.

"Potter's _gay_!?"

Hermione nodded happily.

"Yeah! It's great! I have a gay best friend… I love it!"

Draco's eyes were unfocused as he thought back to the conversation he had just heard between the two boy's and his eyes narrowed in jealousy, Hermione smirked knowingly but quickly covered it by turning her attention to her friends.

_'Who is this 'Blond shit' Potter likes… it better not be that leprechaun Finnegan… I'll kill the little shit… FUCK IT! If its Smith… I'll kill fucking Potter! Damn it-'_ "OI! Ferret!" Hermione whispered loudly to capture the thinking blonds attention.

"Fucking Finnegan" Draco snarled angrily.

"Fucking Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Eh?! Draco said looking decidedly confused.

"Damn it Ron! There's a difference! _He's_ my enemy! She's your _best friend_. Fuck that. I _know_ she fancies your pants off!" - Hermione leered to herself. _'Damned straight… of with his pants...'_

Ron blushed, "Yeah… so? I'm … shy…-"

Harry snorted in amusement, "Shy my well rounded ass!" Draco grinned at the _great_ mental images given to him, much to Hermione's amusement.

Ron crinkled his nose.

"Er… I'm sure your ass _isn't_ shy Harry." He joked.

Harry nodded seriously, "You're right of course. It's most _definitely_ not…" He aid winking.

Draco growled menacingly, thinking about all of the soon-to-be dead wanker's who ever _dared_ to touch _his_ Harry.

"Yeah well… it's well known in these areas" Harry continued. "Last summer, there was that _amazing_ blond from Ravenclaw, then in December… I think it was, there was that HOT blond from Hufflepuff… hmm… maybe I'll go for Zabini- heard he was gay y'know… seeing as I can't get Malfoy or anything…"

Ron snorted at the hilarity of the conversation they were having… his best friend, saviour of the wizarding world, a.k.a. man-whore of Hogwarts…

Meanwhile, around the corner, Draco was loosing all sense of control and wrenched himself out of the surprisingly strong girl's grip and stormed towards them. Reaching down he grabbed the grinning ebony haired boy by his shirt and pulled him upwards to pin him with his hard, strong body, against the wall.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you are _doing _Potter!"

Harry looked up through his extra long black lashes.

"Oh… Hello Malfoy. How are you?" he asked gasping slightly when Malfoy's grip tightened.

"Don't _mock_ me Potter" the blond spat. "How _dare_ you! A HUFFLEPUFF? Zabini? _ZABINI?_ What the _FUCK!_ You. Are MINE!"

Draco slammed the boy against the wall again, faintly wondering why the other two hadn't stopped him yet, not waiting for an answer, he covered the opening mouth with his own. Plundering and nipping the soft skin, making sure that _his _Harry looked owned, and _no-one_ would ever touch him again.

Harry gasped into the kiss as the sensations of Draco's smooth lips glided against his own, seeing a chance, Draco delved his tongue into Harry's mouth, leaving no place untouched as he swept his tongue against Harry's own tongue winning the battle for dominance.

Finally releasing the breathless boy, Draco stepped back all together leaving Harry to tumble straight back to the floor on his unstable legs. His face glazed over as he touched his swollen lips with a dopey grin. He looked up at the fuming Blond and muttered. "Wow. This jealousy shit really works…" and grinned mischievously.

Draco's eyes dulled from fiery passion to confusion. "What?" he asked as he turned to follow the smaller boys line of sight, only to face the extremely smug , Hermione Granger - and her bored looking boyfriend.

"You…" he spluttered.

"Me!" she sing-songed back at him.

"Mudblood! You _played_ me Bitch!" Draco finally got out after gathering his scattered thoughts.

Hermione tutted. "Uh-uh Drakie dearest… I _helped_ you, you would never _ever _have done _that_, if I wasn't there to help…"

"Woah… That was some kiss…" Harry said dreamily staring at his sexy grey-eyed Adonis.

Draco smirked at him. "Thanks. I've had a _lot_ of practice…"

Harry growled, his green eyes flashing as he jumped up and leapt on the taller boy. "Not with _anyone_ else _but _me now…" he whispered before crushing his lips to Draco's in a second steamy kiss.

Ron rolled his bright blue eyes and looked down at his smug girlfriend.

"I should never have mentioned the idea…" he said, "Now they'll _never_ come up for air…"

Hw took the girls hand with his own larger one and lead her towards her own, private room to make her stop thinking about the two hot guys kissing in front of her portrait.

Harry and Draco however, stayed outside locked at the lips and pressed against the wall, only stopping when they realised they had formulated a crows including a fainted Professor Snape and Colin Creevey who was busy snapping any photo's he could get…

**A/N: Hey guys! Er… If you see any spelling mistakes… or any sentences grammatically incorrect… that's probably because I couldn't see them myself… :D**

**I'm looking forward to reading, hopefully, good reviews… Yay reviews! They make me so happy! Anyhow… Happy reading… and end of February! **

**Much Looovee! **

**Roshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Jealousy Days**

Draco Malfoy was sulking. _Anyone_ could tell. First years, fourth years, people who didn't know him- not that anyone _didn't_ know who he was. His perfect cheekbones were drawn higher on his angular face when his mouth pouted, that was the only way you could tell. And boy could _everyone_ tell. A pouting Malfoy was a very _sexy_ Malfoy.

Pansy smirked as the blond very cutely stuck out his bottom lip and leant against his palm, with one elbow on the table. "What is it Draco dear?" she asked.

Draco huffed.

"Tell meee…" she wheedled, knowing very well that the boy would give into her whinging.

He sighed dramatically, "Oh… alright then…"

Pansy leant forwards waiting for the story to come out.

"Well…" he started, "You heard about what happened last night, right?"

Pansy grinned. Who hadn't? The whole _entire_ school was still buzzing from the news. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, found with Potters legs wrapped around Draco's waist, lips attached, moans and gasps echoing through the corridors, not forgetting… the grinding which had _many_ of the viewers blushing.

"Of _course_ Draco! _Everyone_ knows!" she blurted out rolling her light green eyes heavenwards. "Well…?"

"Well… I snogged Potter."

Pansy sighed, "No _way_… Who would have thought…" she muttered sarcastically.

Draco stared at her pointedly,

"Sorry… sorry…" she said indicating that he should continue with a flick of her hand.

"_Anyway_. After the most amazing kiss I have ever received in my entire seventeen years… and after we got caught in the hallway full of students and Uncle Sev's body… he ran. He _ran_ away from me! After making me _jealous_! _Me… _Draco _Malfoy… _JEALOUS!"

The entire hall went silent at that precise moment, and every single person, including the teachers turned to look at the furious Malfoy.

Pansy coughed timidly, "Uh… Draco… honey. Maybe you should -ahem- calm down…"

Draco growled at her, "He _left_ me standing there. In the _middle_ of the _fucking_ corridor filled with _lots_ of students!!"

Pansy snickered and looked around to see that _most_ of the students who had caught the two boys at it where still gaping at Draco with a mixture of shock and arousal.

Draco pouted again. "I… He… It was just… yum." he said dreamily spooning a bite of his lucky charms cereal into his mouth. His chewing mouth turned into a fierce scowl once again when their other best friend, Blaise Zabini walked into the room and sat in the seat directly opposite the pair. Pansy sighed, _'not again…'_

"What?" The blacked haired Slytherin boy asked.

Draco scowled even _more_ intensely causing Blaise to squirm in his seat.

"Paaansyyy…" he whinged and stage whispered, "Why is Drakey looking at me like _that_"

Both the boy's could see Pansy's mouth twitch, Blaise winced and Draco edged slightly away from the girl.

"Stop pouting, _NOW_ Draco. It's _pissing_ me off." she growled and stared the cowering blond down.

If anyone could scare Draco Malfoy, it would be Pansy. Her green eyes blazed and narrowed sharply causing both boy's to gulp nervously.

"Er… Sorry?"

Pansy shrugged.

"I'll give you chocolate…"

She carried on buttering her toast in silence, the other two boy's looked at each other, then finally remembering that he was supposed to be _mad_, Draco frowned.

"WHAT!" Blaise cried out when Draco kicked him under the table.

"_YOU!_ Asshole!"

Blaise looked moderately alarmed at the change of expressions on his best friends face.

"Hey Blaise!" a voice called out from across the hall.

"Oh fuck…" he muttered under his breath. Pansy grinned in amusement at what was about to happen next. "Fuck… Fuckity fuckkk…"

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits.

The person storde up to the cringing boy and hugged him from behind. "Thanks _sooo_ much… you were a right _friend _last night…"

Blaise's eyes widened and he shook his head fearfully. "N-noo… I-it wasn't _anything_ like _that_ Draco! I swear to _GOD!_" he promised, biting his lip anxiously.

Harry grinned and plopped himself down opposite Pansy. "Hey Parkinson,"

Pansy smiled back. "Lo Potter. What a fine mess of things you've made."

Harry nodded subtly and winked at the girl.

"What. The. FUCKING HELL is GOING _ON_?!" Draco roared at the trio. "Why the _fuckity_ is _MY_ Harry _HOLDING_ your _HAND?_" he screamed at Blaise, who was shivering slightly. Blaise raised a hand to his face and wiped the bits of marshmallow which had flown out of Draco's fuming mouth.

"Er…"

"Malfoy… When was I yours?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco gaped at him then flew across the table, through the dishes and half eaten breakfasts to land on the smirking boy. "You fucking _imbecile_!" he screeched, straddling the saviour.

Harry looked up with wide green eyes. "What _ever_ are you talking about?"

"You-you… _SLEPT _with _my_ best friend after _leaving _me!?!"

Draco could hear Blaise's muffled choke from behind them and the gasps coming from the rest of the students and teachers.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I did _not_!"

"You did _too_… you… _WHORE_!" Draco hissed menacingly.

Harry raised his eyebrows but decided to play along with the delusional, and very stubborn blond Slytherin.

"Ok…okay. You're right Malfoy. I played you like a pianist plays his piano… _and_ you fell for it… I _slept _with your best friends… after confessing that I didn't want to share you with _anyone_ else and snogging you silly outside your dorms-"

"Actually- It was me kissing you, Potter." Draco butted in.

"Whatever. But it was the best kiss _ever_… and well… You're terribly stupid for a supposed clever boy."

Draco sat up straighter and growled. "I am _not_ stupid you pipsqueak!"

"Are too."

Draco's jaw fell open, making Pansy snigger at how stupid he looked.

"I-I.."

"You're what?" Harry asked very patiently, laying beneath him, "Take your time… I kind off like this position we're in." he said smirking up.

The entire school population gasped in shock into their breakfasts once again, stunned into silence.

**A/N- Hey guysss!! I'm baccck! For this chapter atleast. I have my A-levels this entire month… So don't expect much ******

**Wait until end of June!!**

**Whoop! – Please review! I like reading reviews! They make me happy, and nicer, and smiley and stuff. Much 3! **

**x Rosh x **


End file.
